1. Technical Field
The invention relates to terminals and connectors having the terminals.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-220511 discloses a camera module including a circuit board, a connection terminal, and a relay terminal. The relay terminal is used to connect the circuit board and the connection terminal. The relay terminal includes a base, a pair of arms, and a pair of contact portions. The base is a rectangular plate with a through-hole for receiving the connection terminal. The base is in contact with and connected to the connection terminal received in the through-hole. The arms are spaced apart from each other on the base. The arms each include first and second portions and a bent portion. The first portions of the arms are plates extending in parallel from the base. The bent portions of the arms are each provided between the first and second portions and bent Into a substantially C-like shape such that the second portions are opposed to the first portions. The second portions of the arms are plates extending obliquely upward from the bent portions. The contact portions are provided at the respective tips of the second portions of the arms. The contact portions are in contact with the same electrode on the circuit board, improving the reliability of connection between the circuit board and the connection terminal.